I Am Number Four
by C.C. Nyde
Summary: AU Kurt Hummel is Number Four. He moves to Lima, Ohio and meets Blaine, a confident photographer. He begins to fall in love with Blaine and realizes that it's not the place, it's the people at the place that make you stay.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor I Am Number Four. All I own are my mistakes, which there probably are a lot that I missed. _

_ A/N: Hey! This is a little story I've had in my head ever since I saw __**I Am Number Four **__the other day. Dianna Agron is way too cute for her own good. And Jake Abel is ALL kinds of sexy!_

_It's Klaine, 'cause they're my OTP. BTW, downloading 'Animal' AS WE SPEAK. Or… write in my case and read in your case. But whatever, you still know what I mean. _

_This isn't exactly like the movie or book, it just has somewhat of the same plot. It's very AU._

_

* * *

_

"Henri, I don't understand why I can't just go to school." The tall boy said, placing a hand on his hip.

"Kurt, come on. It's too risky." His protector replied, before snapping a picture for his new ID. "And I told you to call me Burt." Kurt rolled his eyes before following the tall man to his computer where the fake identification card was being printed onto a piece of laminate.

"Kurt Hummel? I guess it's a little more imaginative than the last one." He scoffed, brushing a lock of brown hair out of his eyes. Burt smiled and handed Kurt the ID. He pocketed it into his black skinny jeans.

"Come on, Burt. They won't find us here. We're in freaking Lima, Ohio. It's the middle of nowhere." Burt sighed and ran a hand through his curly hair.

"They found us in Winnipeg. You need to be more careful!" Kurt frowned and picked up his messenger bag from the floor.

"I'm going. You can't stop me." He began walking out of the room, but Will grabbed his arm.

"Fine. What's your name?"

"Kurt Hummel."

"Where are you from?"

"Florida."

"Aren't you kinda pale for Florida?"

"Fine. Iowa."

"Why'd you leave?"

"My dad got a new job here in Lima."

"Fine. You can go. But I will call you every hour. If you don't pick up, I know something's wrong. Be careful. Blend in." He patted Kurt's shoulder, and the lean boy smiled appreciatively. Kurt walked out the door and climbed into his old beat-up truck.

He wanted the Lincoln Navigator he drove back in Florida, but Hen- _Burt _had told him he needed to change cars. He turned the key and it sputtered to life. He pulled out of the driveway and was on his way to William McKinley high school to start a new life. Again.

* * *

"Hello, Kurt. Let me just print off your schedule. You can take a seat over there." A small girl wearing a cheerleading outfit said, gesturing to a chair against the wall. He gave her a small smile and sank down into the seat.

"Blaine, you know I told you not to take pictures of people without permission!" A female voice rang out from an office behind where Kurt was sitting. He turned in his chair to look inside the window.

"Principal Sylvester, it's not hurting anyone!" A male voice said, sitting in a chair in the center of the room. A tall blonde woman wearing a light blue tracksuit sat up from behind a desk. She had a mean expression that meant business.

"Blaine, you know Miss Pillsbury has problems with OCD. She doesn't like it when people catch her off guard and she doesn't look perfect." She held up a picture of a red headed woman, her hair strewn all around from the wind.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for her to be offended." The male said again, his face still hidden from Kurt's view.

"It's alright Blaine. Just don't take anymore pictures of people- students nor teachers- without getting sufficient permission next time." The blonde woman nodded, and the boy stood from his chair.

He was short, but not too short. He had wild curly black hair, and prominent eyebrows. He shook the woman's hand, grabbed an old style camera off her desk, and left the room. Kurt quickly turned in his seat and busied himself with digging through his messenger bag. The boy walked by, headed for the door while the warning bell rang for first period.

"Oh, Mister Anderson." The small girl yelled, and the boy turned around, a polite smile on his face. "Can you show Kurt here around today? He's new, from Iowa." Blaine nodded, and the secretary smiled at him.

"Of course Becky." Kurt stood from the chair and dusted off his jeans. He grabbed his bag and followed the shorter boy out of the room. Kurt handed the boy his schedule that had his locked number printed on it, and Blaine turned left to lead Kurt to his locker.

"Who's Miss Pillsbury?" Kurt asked, walking down the hall side by side with Blaine. Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"You were eaves-dropping?" He asked, but his tone had an amused sound to it. Kurt shrugged. "She's the guidance counselor. She's a real piece of work." Kurt chuckled, and gestured to the camera in Blaine's hand.

"So you're a photographer?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Well, not professionally, but I have my own website."

"That's cool." Kurt replied genuinely. Blaine proudly smiled. He held up the camera and snapped a picture of Kurt. Kurt laughed and struck a pose.

"Okay, here's your locker." He stopped in front of a green set of lockers, pointing to the one numbered 3302. Kurt smiled and took his schedule back.

"I'll see you around." Kurt said, and Blaine nodded before turning and walking down the hall backwards, snapping pictures of Kurt the whole time.

Kurt laughed and turned towards his locker, struggling with the combination lock. He heard a loud bang and spun around. A skinny blonde boy was lying on the ground, and a group of larger boys wearing red and white letterman jackets surrounded him, laughing. Kurt frowned and eyed the bullies. The one who looked to be the leader was hefty, with short brown hair and a mean smirk on his face. They kicked the boy on the ground, and he cried out in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Kurt cried, rushing over and helping the blonde boy to his feet. The jocks sneered, and the leader held out a hand to silence them.

"You're new here, I presume." He stated, and Kurt nodded slowly. The jock turned to his friends and they shared a smirk.

"My name's Dave. You should join the football team." Kurt shook his head.

"I don't play sports." The jocks didn't look surprised, and the leader smiled politely.

"Whatever. If you want to be cool, you won't hang around with losers like Evans." The leader said before he and his friends turned and walked away. The blonde kid dusted off his shirt and picked up his books from the ground.

"Thanks." He muttered, and walked over to a locker. He opened it and shoved his things inside angrily. Kurt frowned and went back to his own locker. He still fumbled with the lock, and the blonde kid loudly sighed and shoved him out of the way. He spun it a few times and then punched the locker. The door swung open, and Kurt placed his bag inside.

"What's your name new kid?" The blonde asked, slamming his own locker door shut.

"Kurt. I'm from Iowa."

"I'm Sam. Born and raised here in Lima." Sam held out his hand and Kurt shook it slowly. "And you probably don't want to hang around with me." Kurt looked confused.

"Why not?" Sam gave out a small chuckle and patted Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm in Glee Club. I'm a loser." Sam answered shortly.

"What's Glee club?" Kurt asked, and Sam smiled.

"Singing." He replied.

"I want to join." He said defiantly. Sam shook his head.

"Take my advice," He began, looking Kurt in the eye intensely. "Don't join. Make a name for yourself, be popular. Don't becoma a Lima Loser like the rest of us." Kurt closed his eyes and nodded. Sam gave a weak smile and walked away, off to his next class. Kurt's phone vibrated from his pocket. He pulled it out.

_Burt_

His phone read, and he pressed the 'end call' button. He didn't want to talk to the older man now, so he trudged off to his first class.

* * *

"Hey Blaine, wait up!" Kurt called, walking a little faster down the hall to catch up with the curly-haired boy.

"Oh, hey Kurt." Blaine answered, spinning around to face Kurt, a smile plastered on his face.

"Where're you going?" Kurt asked, and Blaine jerked his head toward a room with a bunch of kids in it.

"Glee Club." He replied, hiking his backpack farther up on his shoulder.

"You're in Glee club?" Kurt asked slowly, not believing that such a cool guy would do something that Sam had labeled as 'lame.'

"Yeah. New Directions is awesome. Can you sing? You should join!" Kurt slowly nodded, and Blaine grinned. He grabbed the taller boy's hand and dragged him into the choir room.

"Mister Shue, I have someone who would like to audition for New Directions!" Blaine announced.

* * *

She tore apart the house, throwing things around, looking for anything that would lead her to Number Four. She threw his drawers open, turned over the desk, tore through the corkboard that was nailed to the wall. All she found was a picture of a lean, brown haired boy with striking glasz eyes. He was standing with his arm around a tall man wearing a baseball cap and a plaid shirt.

She scoffed angrily and threw it on the cluttered ground. She turned and stomped out of the room, dropping a device as she did. She slipped on her jacket and sunglasses and swiftly walked out of the small house. She made it a few hundred feet away before the building exploded behind her. She felt the heat from the blast on her back, and her dark hair flew with the wind. She frowned and didn't look back. She needed to find Number Four.

* * *

**TBC**

_A/N: So I suppose that's the end of this chapter. Tell me if I should continue it, please! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's kinda short, but I figured this would be good place to end it. _

_Don't worry, I haven't given up on __**Boy's Night In In Lima, **__I just hit a roadblock. This was to write something while I tried to figure out where I wanted to go with that one. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! _


End file.
